


Channel Twelve at Ten

by SullenDragon



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Established Relationship, International Fanworks Day 2018, M/M, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 08:44:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13700973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SullenDragon/pseuds/SullenDragon
Summary: He doesn't get excited about things the way Blair does, but there's one place he'll be if he has the choice.





	Channel Twelve at Ten

Sure, he’d tune in, turn it up when Santana played “Evil Ways” and he’d seen a film or three. He’d spent a while in Peru wondering if he had the Force.

There was one thing he could really get behind, though. Channel twelve out of Seattle was an oldies station. It played everything at some time or another, with _I Love Lucy_ at some ungodly hour of the morning and _Starsky and Hutch_ at midnight. He cringed over each commercial proclaiming a program from his youth an “oldie,” but he never could get over Starsky’s appeal long enough to write a letter of complaint.

It wasn’t cop shows or gritty dramas that pulled him back, though, every night that he and Blair had no work and no plans.

It was _The Munsters_.

_Bonanza_ came on at nine and then Jim would _forget_ to turn off the tube. One night the remote was stuck in the couch, too far away to reach. Another night he was far too comfortable leaning on his Sandburg cushion to move.

Another time, he didn’t make an excuse. He just stayed.

Blair tried to squirm out of his arms. Jim did his best octopus impression and didn’t let go.

“Hey, let me up! I think I left my book upstairs.” He shoved a little at Jim, gathering his feet under him as if he would leap off the couch and out of Jim’s clutches.

“Is it important?” Jim shoved his head against Blair’s chin.

“Nah, folk tales. Recreational reading, ever heard of it?” His knees fit easily between his body and Jim’s, but he was no closer to escaping.

“Then sit. I think this is the one where Herman and Grandpa go on a date to make Lily jealous.”

Blair stilled. “I… I have never seen that episode.” His forehead crinkled and Jim was morally obligated to kiss away his frown.

“Stop over thinking it, professor. Just be my pillow.”

That night, he didn’t have to cobble together an excuse. There would be other nights, ones where he invented reasons to keep Blair on the couch and the set tuned to channel twelve, but if Blair bought that Marilyn’s skills as a diplomat meant that the ten o’clock episode was management training… well, who was he to argue?

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted Jim to have a thing that was fun. And they've pretty much hashed out Santana and the Jags. Unfortunately, I think some serious-feels got mixed in at the end there. Darn it.


End file.
